Gone too far
by kagome092287
Summary: IuYasha and Kagome got into another fight and Kagome stormed off towards the well to return to her home...but she never makes it home. what will InuYasha do when he finds her mangled and bloody? What will he do when he finds out another truth?


Gone too far

"Well fine if you're going to be a jerk I'm going home! Humph!" Kagome shouted and stomped her foot at InuYasha. She turned and stomped her way to her bike and rode it to the well.

"That insensitive jerk." She huffed. As she stood by the well 'Well it is stupid to get angry about. I mean I don't get it doesn't he know I love him not Koga?' she thought as she leaned against the well.

She sunk down to the ground. "Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels about me instead of blowing up at me over stupid Koga?" She said to herself, a few minutes passed as she sat by the well and debating if she should go home or not.

'Maybe I'll just stay here and let him think I left for a while then I'll go back to him' she thought then suddenly she heard some rustling noises from the woods nearby. "Who's there?" she asked hoping it was InuYasha. "Ha ha! Ha ha!" she heard that familiar laugh. Then she saw him come towards her fast.

"Naraku…" she gasped. He came closer to her and a shiver ran up her spin. "What do you want?" she asked in a small voice. "I came looking for you actually." He answered.

"What?" she gasped as she stood up. He came closer towards her. "N-Naraku w-what do y-you want from me?" She stuttered.

She felt his breath down her neck, and she turned away from his blazing red eyes. "Why I want you of course!" he said with a sinister smile.

He came towards her he stepped up closer to her. She looked at him in fear he put his hand under her blouse and ripped it off her and kagome began to realize what his intentions were and a great fear came over her. Kagome looked at him wide eyed with fear.

"God I hate you so much but I want you so bad!" he hissed as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. "N-No! Please!" she begged as she tried to fight him but he was stronger than her small frame. He put his mouth on her breast and bit her.

She screamed at the pain and a shiver went through her body when she felt his tongue lick her blood off of her breast. He smirked as she screamed out in pain. He moved his hand down and up her skirt as he still had his mouth over her breast viciously sucking and biting her and he swiftly ripped her skirt off.

He sat up and looked at her horrified face. He ran a claw around her other breast causing a large gash under her right breast he laughed at her scream.

He then ran his hand along her curves and found her hips he tore off her panties with ease then he cupped his hand between her legs and slid his fingers in her thrusting them in and out as he went.

His claws ripping the delicate skin of her walls and causing her to bleed. She screamed at every thrust and she tried to fight but ended with him backhanding her across her face "Please stop! It hurts!" she pleaded in a small low voice. He went harder till he was aroused.

He pulled out his hand and undid his pants. He looked at her naked body then he pulled her legs apart and pushed his length inside of her, breaking her seal of innocence. "NOOO…INUYASHA…HELP ME!" She screamed and cried for her savior as the pain radiated through her as the demon violently pumped in and out of her. "InuYasha!" she cried quietly for her savior again.

"Ha ha! Kikyo your savior isn't coming! He never came the first time I had you like this so many years ago!" He laughed. She looked at the demon on top of her raping her with cold eyes. 'He called me Kikyo! This is all because he saw that I look like her! He is using me!' she thought in horror.

Her mind went blank when she realized this was all because Naraku craved for Kikyo and wanted her like this. "God you even feel like her and smell like her!" He said as he raped her.

She started to feel numb and she heard herself cry but she couldn't feel the tears. He released his seed into her and pulled out. Blood came rushing out of her. He stared down at the broken young miko and smiled a devilish smile as he picked her head up by her hair.

"Open your mouth!" he demanded. She widened her eyes at his request and pinched her mouth closed and turned away from him. He grabbed her mouth and forced her mouth open bruising her and shoved his length down her throat. He shoved in and out of her mouth.

She did her best trying to hold back the vomit that threaten to come up then he released his seed again down her throat. Then he pulled out of her mouth, and she couldn't hold it in any longer and vomited it up once he released her head then he picked her up again and threw her to the ground like a rag doll causing her to fade in and out of consciousness.

He went over to where he threw her and grabbed her limp arm and rolled her onto her back and looked at her broken body again and smirked. "You are so beautiful like this Kikyo. I have longed to touch you like this since that night I had you." He laughed as he ran his razor sharp claws along her body and blood oozed out of her.

She couldn't move or talk she could barely hear him. 'I can't see…I can't hear…I'm getting so cold. Am I dying? Oww it hurts so much.' she thought when suddenly her vision came back and she saw Naraku on her again raping her. She tried to scream but nothing came out but gasping and whimpering. Then he stopped and released his seed again inside her. He pulled out of her and turned his head sharply and he smiled. "Ha it looks like he is coming this way." He said as he looked down at the mess he made.

Kagome laid there with blood and seaman oozing out of her and blood pouring out from the claw marks he left on her body. Then he ran off into the woods.

InuYasha came towards the well in a rush. 'That bastard what was he doing th…Kagome!' He thought once he came closer to the well. He could smell Kagome's blood mixed with Naraku's scent as well. He ran faster 'What did he do to her?' he asked himself when he stopped a foot away from where Kagome was.

He walked slowly towards her. "Kagome?" he gasped once he saw her mutilated body and the blood that surrounded her. He lifted her limp naked body up into his arms. "Kagome what has he done to you?" he asked almost in tears.

"Kagome…" he whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes to her saviors face. He looked down gazing into her brown eyes. "InuYasha…" she said in a low raspy voice. "Naraku…" she said again in that same voice. "What about Naraku?" he asked with a stunned voice.

"He…raped…me…and…" she answered in her barely conscious state. "And what?" he almost shouted. Kagome faded into unconsciousness.

"Kagome…" he said as he shook her lightly. She did nothing but bob her head limply. He carried her into the woods away from the site where the crime took place. 'I have to get her away from her and help her.' he thought as his instincts came in to protect and comfort her. he ran till he found a small hut near a stream. He carried her in and laid her on the floor. His demon side was pulsing at the sight of her condition.


End file.
